


The One Time Stiles Lost Their Daughter

by briewinchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: I combined two prompts that I have:'I lost our baby' and 'she's hiding behind the sofa'Cuteness ensues





	The One Time Stiles Lost Their Daughter

**_< S: so, um, don’t get mad but um, I may have lost our baby haha…>_ **

 

Derek’s eyes practically bulged out of his head when he read the text from his mate. He opened the text and replied.

 

**_< D: WTF! Stiles, how could you lose our baby?! Why weren’t you watching her?>_ **

****

Stiles was frantically searching the whole house for their daughter and he was so close to a panic attack because he couldn’t find her. He paused in his search when his phone beeped with an incoming text. He bit his bottom lip as he typed out a reply.

 

**_< S: I only left her alone for five minutes while I went to the bathroom! I’ve searched every inch of this house and I still can’t find her and I’m really fucking close to a panic attack. Will you please come home and help me find her?>_ **

****

Derek had already left his meeting and headed to the car when Stiles’ text came through. He got behind the wheel and started the car before pulling out his phone and read the text.

 

**_< D: Calm down, babe. I’m on my way home. We’ll find her, don’t worry.>_ **

****

After reading Derek’s message, Stiles went back downstairs to look for their daughter again, hoping that he overlooked a hiding spot that she could’ve crawled into. He looked everywhere he thought she could’ve gone. He checked all the kitchen cabinets, the laundry room, the pantry, and even the coat closet and she wasn’t anywhere to be found.

Derek pulled int the driveway and he could hear two heartbeats in the house. One was slightly erratic, Stiles, and the other was slow and steady, Laura, sound asleep somewhere in the house.

He headed inside and saw Stiles flitting about the house room to room, calling out for Laura. Derek closed his eyes and focused on their daughter’s heartbeat and he walked into the living room and looked behind the sofa and smiled.

“Stiles, come here,” Derek called out to his mate.

Stiles came into the living room in full panic mode. “Der, I’m so sorry that I lost her. I was only gone for five minutes. I didn’t think that she would crawl out of her playpen and just disappear. I’m a terrible father.” He wailed.

Derek turned his head toward his mate and shook his head. “Babe, you’re an amazing father. Just, c’mere and look.”

Stiles sniffled and moved over toward Derek, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Derek reached out to his mate and pulled him close, pointing behind the couch. “She’s hiding behind the couch. She must’ve thought that you were playing or something and hid.”

Stiles heaved a sigh of relief and moved back behind the couch and picked up their sleeping daughter. “There you are, Laura. You had daddy worried sick. Don’t do that again.”

Laura yawned, rubbing at her sleepy eyes. “Sweepy, daddy.”

Stiles held her close, kissing her head. “Okay, let’s go put you to bed for a nap.” He started to head toward the stairs when Laura looked over his shoulder.

“Papa too.”

Derek grinned and followed his mate and pup up the stairs to put her down for a nap.


End file.
